


Flush

by Officially_Malec_Trash



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Denial, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poor Alec, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officially_Malec_Trash/pseuds/Officially_Malec_Trash
Summary: Alec got bored very easily. He always wanted Magnus to entertain him.  Magnus had centuries of experience in entertaining, however. So he knew how to do things that were veryentertaining.





	Flush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Malec smut. 
> 
> Some of you may ask "don't you have Chapter 5 of Chicken Parm and Heartache to write?"
> 
> I'm working on it. Leave me alone.
> 
> I literally had this idea for a few weeks and then read multiple fics similar and I just want to be original please. I'm real triggered about it.

\-------

“Magnusss.” Alec’s whine carried through their apartment as he plopped down next to his warlock boyfriend, who was reading a book that looked older than the both of them.

“Yes, Alexander?” Magnus looks up from the ancient texts, smiling affectionately as Alec lays in his lap.

“I’m bored. Can we do something?”

“And what is it you suggest we do?” Magnus raises his eyebrows as Alec looks at him expectedly.

“Oh you want me to come up with something to do. In that case…” Magnus snaps his fingers, setting the table with cards.

“What are we doing?” Alec stands, glancing at the set up before turning his attention back to Magnus.

“Poker. Strip poker to be more precise. Every time you lose a hand, you remove a article of clothing. Whoever is naked first is at the will of the winner for the night.” Magnus takes a seat at the table, beckoning for Alec to join him.

“Come on, Alexander. You aren’t afraid of a little game, are you?”

Alec smirked, sitting across from Magnus. He had never played poker before, but he knew the basics. Magnus, on the other hand, had lifetimes of experience. He was spectacular at poker.

“Let’s get started, shall we?”

\-------

“It looks like I won, Alexander.” Magnus leans back in his chair, fully clothed, while Alec huffs.

“Take off that underwear, darling. Your body is mine.” 

“Yeah yeah, I’m getting there.” Alec removes his briefs, folding them and sitting them on the stack of his clothes. 

“Mmmmm. That’s what I like to see.” Magnus rubs his hands together, licking his lips as his eyes wander over Alec’s body. They had been together a while, but something about Alec’s body managed to turn him on so much, it took all of his willpower to not touch himself. 

“Bedroom now?” Alec already knew where Magnus wanted him to go. He didn’t even know why he asked. He just wished he knew what Magnus had planned. Their apartment was magically soundproofed, but he still worried about screaming too loudly.

“You read my mind.” Magnus shoves Alec gently towards their bedroom, giggling as his lover stumbled. It was going to be a fun night, at least for Magnus.

\-------

Alec had barely walked into the room before he was on the bed. Magnus snapped his fingers, and Alec felt restraints pull at his arms, securing him to the bed. Another snap, and a cloth covered his eyes.

“Is all this really necessary, Magnus?”

“You’re mine, correct. I get to do what I want.” Alec feels Magnus’s fingers trail up his side, and shivered. He had absolutely no clue what Magnus planned on doing, and not being able to see made it so much worse.

Alec hears Magnus undo his belt, the _thud_ on his pants hitting the floor, and moans. Magnus didn’t like wearing underwear, he preferred a more natural feeling. It made it hard for Alec to focus sometimes. It also made some other things hard.

“I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re already excited. That’s not going to be good for you.”

“W-why not?” Alec really hoped Magnus’s words didn’t really mean what he thought they meant.

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough.”

“Magnu- oof.” Magnus had straddled Alec’s shoulders, pressing his weight into the Shadowhunter’s chest.

“Suck me off. Now.” Magnus’s voice was commanding. Unrelenting. Alec knew he had no choice. Not that he was hesitant. 

Alec took Magnus into his mouth, bucking his hips as Magnus moans.

“Ohhh god your mouth feels so good, Alexander.”

In the time that they had been together, Alec’s head game had improved dramatically. He was already naturally predisposed to it, but with practice, Alec had become an expert. 

Alec flicked his tongue across Magnus’s head, relishing in the way Magnus grinded into his mouth. He could feel himself start to get harder, and developed a stronger urge to touch himself. But he knew that if Magnus didn’t want him to touch himself yet, then he wouldn’t. Magnus took his domination very seriously.

“Mmmm I’m so close. That ahhhhh Alexander that feels so good.” Magnus’s vocalness made Alec even more desperate for something, anything, to touch his cock. 

And then Magnus shot into his mouth. 

Alec was nothing if not a swallower, and faithfully kept his image pristine by swallowing every single drop of Magnus’s cum.

“Perfect as ever, Alexander.” Magnus lays next to Alec for a few minutes, careful not to touch him. He didn’t want to give Alec any more satisfaction than he had already gained from sucking Magnus off. 

Another snap, and the blindfold came off. Magnus was standing in Alec’s eyeline, wearing nothing but a smug grin.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Oh, I was just thinking about how much harder you’re going to get after you watch what I do.”

Alec moaned, forcing his hips into the air. Seeing Magnus naked, hearing him talk dirty, not being able to get off, all of it was combining and driving Alec crazy. He was so horny, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

He moaned even louder as he watched Magnus start to touch himself. It started off innocent enough. A hand on his neck, fingers trailing down to his collarbone.

Alec was transfixed as Magnus began to roll his nipples, groaning Alec’s name over and over again. Alec’s eyes rolled back in his head as he tugged at the restraints, hoping to get out.

“Open your eyes. Look at me.” Magnus demanded, which turned Alec on even more. He was so desperate to cum at this point, his dick was leaking. But still, he obeyed, opening them to see Magnus’s hand travel down his chest, run down his stomach to grip his thighs. 

Magnus snapped again, and a table appeared in front of their bed. Magnus positioned himself on top of it, spreading his legs. Alec gulped, completely lost in the beauty occuring before him.

Another snap, and a bottle of lube is in Magnus’s hand. He begins to apply it liberally to his cock and entrance, watching as Alec pants in need.

“Please, Magnus, fuck me. Please.”

“Now that would ruin my fun, wouldn’t it?” Magnus teases his rim with one finger, and the couples’ moans fill the room. The other hand begins to stroke his cock. Alec can almost feel what Magnus’s hands would be like on his own cock. He squirms more, attempting to remove the restraints holding him back.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you, Alexander.”

“Touch me. I want to feel your hands grasp my cock, work me over. I want to feel you inside of me, feel your mouth pressed against my skin. I want **you** , Magnus.”

Hearing that was enough to send Magnus into an orgasm, screaming out Alec’s name as his cum explodes into the room.

“Are you going to fuck me now?”

Magnus can’t hold his giggles in, worrying Alec. He only laughed like that when he was about to do something mischievous. 

“Whatever on Earth gave you the impression that I would be fucking you, Alexander? Or allowing you to cum tonight at all?”

Alec bounced up and down in frustration.

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Not fucking, very serious.”

“Magnus, this isn’t fair!”

“Oh it very much is fair. You are always forcing me to entertain you. I thought I would entertain myself for once.”

Alec groaned. He was always harassing Magnus to do stuff, but never had any ideas. He didn’t think it would lead to this.

“Please Magnus I’m sorry please don’t leave me like this.”

“It’s too late for that now, Alexander. Have a good night.” Magnus kisses Alec on the forehead, and walks into the guest room, closing the door behind him. Alec’s sexually pent up screams went unheard for the night. Magnus slept incredibly well. Alec, on the other hand, didn’t sleep. At all.

\-------

“Good morning, Alexander.” The glare that cuts down Magnus from across the room did nothing but make the warlock laugh.

“How was your night?”

“I fucking hate this. I got no sleep, I’m still hard, and I’m hungry. This isn’t fair. Are you going to let me out, please?” Alec’s voice wavered, as he barely managed to hold on to his emotions. He needed to cum so badly, and Magnus standing there naked was doing nothing to help his case.

“I can do you one better, baby.” 

Alec gasped as Magnus’s mouth surrounded his cock. He had no clue that it would feel so good after being denied for so long. He was so incredibly sensitive, so needy, that he was being more sexually stimulated than he had ever been. 

He only lasted a few moments before experiencing the most intense orgasm of his life. It was so strong that he ended up passing out immediately afterwards.

Magnus untied his exhausted boyfriend, grinning as he tucked him into bed. He kissed Alec’s forehead again before letting him get some much needed rest.


End file.
